


“Is she pretty?”

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, back in time, larry - Freeform, stylinson, x factor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry goes back to the past, he meets his young self. He starts talking with him about everything without saying much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Is she pretty?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's me again. This is another one shot, but I used a picture for inspiration... I don't know how to put a picture/link here, since I'm new. But I'll find it out with some help. The "What's a soulmate"-quote is from the movie Dawson's Creek, just so you know it. Hope you'll enjoy it! x

Harry woke up after a long sleep. He was laying next to a sleeping Louis that was snoring slightly. He chuckled softly as he slowly sat up, trying to let Louis sleep. He looked back at the snoring boy as he tried not to laugh. Louis’ snore sounds were just really cute. He slowly stroked Louis’ shoulder with his slender fingers, before pulling away, kissing his cheek and standing up. He felt a sting going through his back and bum. His legs were a bit weak, but he was happy that he could walk.   
He made his way to the closet and he pulled a shirt with a V-neck, a pair of black skinny jeans, a bandana to hold his curls, a boxer and his brown, nearly dying boots. He pulled the boxer and the skinny jeans with the worn knees on before pulling his shirt on. He looked in the mirror and he fluffed his hair a bit, knowing that wearing a bandana didn’t make sense. But he still tied it around his curls.  
He sat down on the evaporating blanket and he pulled his boots on too. He looked back at Louis, who was still sleeping. Harry smiled happily and he stood up.  
“Love you Lou,” he whispered before going to the dining room where Niall, Zayn and Liam sat.  
Harry raised an eyebrow. “You are awake?”  
“Yes,” the boys mumbled in unison.  
“Louis is still sleeping.”  
“Congratulations.”  
Harry rolled his eyes and he sat down next to Niall. He took some bread from the basket and he cut it open. He smeared some butter in between and he put some cheese there after. He sighed in relief as he took a bite. He closed his eyes, feeling the cheese melt in his mouth. He heard a loud laugh from Niall. Harry swallowed the piece of the bread and he looked at Niall.  
“What?” Harry asked, poking his side.  
“Nothing.” Niall blushed.  
Harry growled and he took another bite. After a few minutes, the bun was completely eaten. He saved the other bread for Louis.  
“I had a weird dream last night, man,” Zayn suddenly spoke.  
“What was it about?” Harry asked, quite interested.  
“I met myself… I mean, when we were on the X Factor.”  
“That’s sick,” Liam said with a huge smile.  
“I want to have a dream like that too! I can tell my young self how sexy Louis is, then,” Harry laughed and the others joined in.  
No one noticed that Louis came into the room, until he started laughing. Obviously fake, but only so that the lads could pay attention to him.  
“Booooooo!” Harry cheered, looking like a 5-year old when he did that.  
Louis rolled his eyes and he sat down on Harry’s lap without thinking. He chuckled softly and Harry bit his shoulder.  
“Get off of me!” Harry laughed, pushing Louis off. “You can sit next to Zayn. I’m going to sleep again. I want to meet myself, that seems so cool.”  
Louis raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
“Nothing. See you later, alligator!”  
Harry laughed and he stopped after a few seconds because he noticed that the boys were staring at him like he was crazy. He bit his lip and waved in embarrassment, leaving the room to go to his own bedroom. He sighed as he pulled his boots off again, humming Little Things. As soon as he laid down on the bed, he couldn’t see anything anymore.

After a few minutes not seeing anything, he was in an older world. Well, older… Maybe 3 years. He looked around and he sat up. He was sitting on a cold ground with jackets and clothes everywhere. He looked up to the door. There was a little name plate. He saw the name “Harry Styles”.  
It didn’t last long before a curly-haired, young looking lad walked in. Harry gasped when he saw him. The young lad looked at the older lad and both smiled widely. The older lad stood up, looking at the younger and shorter one.  
“Hi, I’m Harry,” they said in unison. They laughed softly.  
“Well… I’m from 2013.” The older one winked. “I’m from the future.”  
“That’s so cool. I’m from… Well, here.” The younger one laughed softly. “So… Shall we stay here?”  
“Ofcourse.”  
“Harry? Do we make it very far?”  
“You don’t on the X Factor. But after… Let’s just say that it’s gotten out of hand.”  
“Is that good or bad?”  
“Um… You’ll see.”  
The younger lad pushed the older lad on the chair and he sat down on the chair next to him. They stared at each other for a few minutes. There was an awkward silence in the room and they just looked at each other. The younger one started to speak to break the silence.  
“What about love? Will I meet someone?”  
“I think you already met your soul mate.”  
“What’s a soul mate?”  
“It's uh... Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love that person. Nothing can ever change that.”  
“That’s really deep. Just like your voice.”  
The older lad laughed. “It is. But… You already met your soul mate.”  
“Can’t you say who my soul mate is?”  
“No… You have to find that out yourself.”  
“Okay… Is she pretty?”  
“He’s gorgeous.”  
“He?”  
“Yeah… It surprised me too.”  
“That’s lovely, since I like a boy.”  
The older lad smiled. “I hope you don’t change your mind, though.”  
Another silence fell and they smiled at the ground. The older lad gasped, which made the younger lad a little bit scared.  
“What’s wrong, Harry?” he asked.  
“Be yourself as long as you can. It’ll be taken away from you after the X Factor. Just be yourself and do all the crazy stuff you want to because you can’t do things like that when you leave the X Factor.”  
“I promise to do that.”  
The older lad nodded softly and he watched as a younger boy with blue eyes came into the room. “You look lovely, Louis!” the younger lad shouted. They laughed happily and the older lad just smiled and looked at them. He wished that they could do things like that. He loved to touch Louis, Louis loved to touch him. But they weren’t allowed to do that anymore.  
The older lad drifted off.

Harry woke up by the sound of Louis’ silent “Harry”’s. He opened his eyes, seeing Louis’ blue eyes looking at him. He nearly drowned in Louis’ eyes and he sighed in relief when Louis planted their lips together.  
“Had a nice dream, love?” Louis asked, taking Harry’s hand.  
“It was an awesome dream… I met myself.”  
“The boys said something like that to me… That Zayn met himself and that you wanted to meet yourself too.”  
“Yes… Well, that happened. Remember those funny things that we did when we were at the X Factor?”  
“Ofcourse I remember. I wouldn’t ever forget that.”  
“Good.”  
Harry pulled him close and they just cuddled in to each other. They kissed each other a few times, shivering because of their touches… because of their strong love for each other.

 

_…and no matter what happens, you'll always love that person. Nothing can ever change that…_

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, thanks for reading my other one shot and giving kudos to me. I really appreciate it. x


End file.
